


Lily Evans, Will You Go On A Date With Me? [Confession (Part V)]

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, jilly - Freeform, not smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: James finally sucks it up and decides to properly ask Lily on a date. While drunk. At 2 AM.





	Lily Evans, Will You Go On A Date With Me? [Confession (Part V)]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Confession story arc! Don't worry, there will be plenty more Wolfstar mischief coming soon. It'll just be a new and exciting arc!
> 
> This one does have some strong language and adult themes. You've been warned.

James had spent the entire night trying to loosen Sirius and Remus up through alcohol and debauchery. The plan had blown up in his face and caused a huge fight, the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Potter-Black prank of ‘73. 

 

The yelling had finally died down and James and Peter waited in bated silence. Eventually, an extremely frustrated Sirius came slumping down the stairs. The two boys stared at him before he sulkily fell into the large red armchair that he always sat in.

  
  


“Padfoot…” James began in a careful, hushed voice. “Did you… tell him?”

 

Sirius glanced up at James for a moment, but his eyes lowered once their gazes met. He shook his head slightly, staring at the table in front of him. 

 

“Sirius, you get your ass upstairs and tell Remus right now or I'm doing it for you.” Sirius needed to let Remus know about his feelings or he was going to explode. James knew it was the only way to help his friends.

 

“There's no point...” Sirius grumbled. 

 

James sighed. 

 

“What a waste of a bottle,” he mumbled under his breath, standing up slowly and walking to Sirius’ armchair. The Firewhisky was James’ brilliant idea to help get conversation flowing, but the marauders had made that difficult. Between Peter trying to ask Sirius about sex and Sirius inviting a girl to join the group, James had his hands full directing the conversation to where it needed to be.

 

“Padfoot,” he said, holding out a hand for Sirius in an attempt to help him up. “This is your chance. Tell him.”

 

Sirius stared at James’ hand and then up at James before talking.

 

“You…” Sirius started angrily, glaring at James. “You are such a fucking hypocrite! You want me to tell him? Why the fuck don't you tell Evans then, eh?”

 

“Fine,” James said, crossing his arms. If that was the only way to get the boys to talk, so be it. “I will if you will.” It was a dare.

 

In the six years of knowing each other, Sirius had never once backed down from one of James’ dares, and for the sake of his best friend, Prongs hoped today wouldn't be the first.

 

“Fine. If you grow a pair and tell Lily, I'll go tell Remus.” James grinned, knowing that Sirius was trying to call his bluff. Fortunately, he wasn't bluffing. The alcohol made him feel brave, invincible even. If he was ever going to confess his feelings for Lily, tonight was just as good as any. 

 

“Evans!” James shouted all of a sudden, stumbling his way to the staircase that led up to the girl's dormitory. “Eeeevaaans!” He called up the stairs. He looked back at Sirius and smirked. “You'd better get that ass upstairs and hold up your end. Evans! Get down here, I wanna talk to you!”

 

James leaned against the handrails of the staircase for support; the room was spinning, but that wasn't going to stop him from asking Lily out.

 

“Evans!” 

 

There was still no answer, and in his drunkenness, James decided it would be an excellent idea to head up the stairs and knock on her door.

 

James only made it halfway up the staircase before the steps disappeared entirely, leaving a smooth slide that his feet found no purchase on. He instinctively clung tighter to the railing but lost his grip and tumbled backwards, slipping head-first down the ramp and landing with a thud in the Gryffindor common room.

 

“Merlin's hairy ballsack,” he swore loudly. “ _ Evans _ !! I can't go up, you have to come down!”

 

“ _ JESUS CHRIST, POTTER!”  _ Despite the anger, rage and frustration, Lily's voice was still recognizable. James smiled as his stomach tightened with excitement. Lily always made him feel tingly inside, but paired with the alcohol, he felt like his entire body was vibrating. 

 

Lily Evans appeared at the top of the staircase in a light blue nightgown, red hair tied back in a messy bun. She glowered at James with her arms crossed before scolding him.

 

“It's two in the goddamn morning. What the everloving hell is wrong with you, Potter?!”

 

James grinned as his face flushed. He scrambled to his feet and tried to casually lean against the wall, making an absolute fool of himself. Lily was not amused.

 

“Evans, come down, I wanna talk to you!” James’ speech was slurred and his mind fuzzy, but he knew exactly what he wanted to say to Lily; he had practiced it a thousand times in the mirror.

 

“No,” Lily said curtly. 

 

“Evaaans…” James was whining. It wasn't attractive.

 

Lily let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at the drunk boy below her. 

 

“Fine. If it'll make you stop yelling my name throughout Gryffindor tower, I'll come down. You get…” She glanced at her watch. “Five minutes.” She walked down the staircase and stopped at the last step. “Go.”

 

James realized that he was actually being timed and quickly started his rehearsed speech.

 

“Lily Evans. You are the most remarkable woman that I have ever met. You're talented and brilliant and beautiful and funny and charming and smart and pretty and…”

 

“You're rambling.” Lily was clearly not impressed.

 

James took a deep breath and collected himself. He was better than a rambled string of compliments. He needed to find something to say to Lily that would truly win her over.

 

“Lily…” James couldn't find the words. There was nothing he could say that could describe the way she made him feel. There were no words for the way his head spun when he smelled her perfume or the way his stomach lept when she giggled at a joke. He couldn't find a way to talk about her bright green eyes and how they seemed like infinite pools of wisdom or the way that her freckles made her face a unique, brilliant painting that he could stare at for days.

 

“I… I know that you hate me.” James was talking softly now, almost to no one in particular. Lily's expression softened.

 

“You probably get told you're beautiful all the time. You probably get guys coming up to you telling you how great you are. And it's not like it's not true… it is… oh god is it ever true...but you don't want to hear that from me.” James realized that Lily didn't want someone who sang her praises. She wanted someone who saw her for exactly who she was.

 

“I…” James took a deep breath. He knew he might be shooting himself in the foot, but he needed to be honest with Lily. “I don't deserve to be with you. There are more handsome guys in the school. There are smarter guys. Guys who can keep up with you. Guys who will challenge you. I'm a joke. I always have been…” 

 

James initially thought the alcohol gave him confidence; he only now realized that it stripped away his cocky exterior and exposed him as the self-conscious boy he was.

 

“You really do deserve better than what I have to offer. I can't think of a single reason why you should date me…” 

 

There was a silence that felt like an eternity. James collected his thoughts for a moment.

 

“But I'm going to ask you anyway. You brighten my day every time you enter a room. I live to make you smile. The few moments when I get to be near you are the highlights of my days. I don't deserve someone like you...you certainly deserve a lot better… but love is fuckin’ weird sometimes.” James laughed at himself as he ruffled his hair subconsciously. 

 

“But I do have one thing to offer...I promise, if you agree to go on a date with me, it will be the most memorable date you've ever had. Because no one… and I mean no one… in this entire school will ever try as hard as I will to impress you. Ever.”

 

They looked at each other. This was the first time Lily had ever seen a sentimental side to James Potter. This was the side of James that Remus told her about. This was the James that loved his friends so deeply, he would do anything in the world for them. This was the James that saw a person for who they were and knew what they needed from him. This was the James beneath the arrogant prick who he pretended to be in public.

 

“Lily Evans, will you go on a date with me?”

 

James knew her answer. She was going to say no. Everything would be over. He'd jokingly asked her out a hundred times before now, but this was real. This was the first time that he actually put his heart on the line and genuinely opened up. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“What?!” Prongs’ jaw dropped as he stared at the girl he'd been in love with since First Year. 

 

“Yes. I'll go on a date with you. One. Date. Now, if you ever wake me up at two in the morning again, I will hex you so badly, you'll be in the infirmary for a week. Do I make myself clear?” There was a slight smirk on her face, almost too subtle to see. But James knew that face. And he knew all of her expressions.

 

“Crystal.” He smiled. His heart was doing somersaults and his legs were turning to jelly. 

 

Lily turned around and strode up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. James waited until she was completely out of sight before turning to Peter.

 

“Did you hear that?!?” He was a bit louder than he intended, but it was hard to keep his excitement at bay.

 

Peter enthusiastically cheered. 

 

“Prongs! She said yes! You're gonna go on a date with Lily Evans!”

 

James gave a little hop of excitement before realizing that he needed to tell his best friend. 

 

“Let's go tell the guys!”

 

Before Peter had a chance to react, James was racing up the stairs to his dorm room. In a giddy dance, he swung the door open enthusiastically.

 

“Oi! Guess who just got a date with Lily Evans!” 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks. On the floor next to Remus’ bed were the two boys, passionately snogging. Remus was on top of Sirius, straddling him, and Sirius had his hands on Remus’ hips, thrusting back and forth.

 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake! Get a fuckin’ room!”

 

James saw Remus hurriedly pulled away from Sirius and drunkenly stumble backwards onto the floor, his face turning a shade of red normally reserved for tomatoes. Sirius just grinned at James before crossing his arms behind his head and cocking an eyebrow.

 

“To your own beds!” James commanded, pointing a finger firmly at Sirius’ bunk. “I’m too drunk to deal with this crap right now!” He did not enjoy walking in on two of his best friends going at it.

 

Sirius laughed and lazily got up from the floor. He held out a hand for Remus, who gratefully took it and stood up. Sirius pulled Remus in for one last kiss before winking at James and sauntering over to his bed. Remus continued to blush and sat wearily into his own bed.

 

“I don’t ever want to catch you two having sex, you hear me?” James tried to keep his tone playful, but he was adamant. He didn't want to end up regretting the decision to bring these two assholes together.

 

“Guys, did you hear?” Peter shouted as he stumbled drunkenly into the room. “James and Lily are goin’ on a date!” He noticed Remus’ pink ears poking out behind scarred hands and tilted his head curiously to the side. 

 

“Yeah, apparently so are Sirius and Remus,” James teased. Remus rolled over, trying to hide his embarrassed laughter. Sirius didn’t hide anything. 

 

“Damn straight!”

 

“Well, not really,” James joked. 

 

This really did turn out to be a good night for the boys.

 


End file.
